1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge. More specifically, the present application provides illustrated embodiments of the present disclosure, including those relating to a hinge for use, for example, in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle closure hinges may have very long members, for example, one member connected to a vehicle body and the other member connected to a vehicle closure member. An interface between these two members may be a very small contact area relative to their overall size, particularly for horizontal vehicle closure members, such as the hood or trunk.
A pivot or hinge pin pivotally connects these two members to one another for opening and closing movements of the vehicle closure member. Very small variations in surfaces of these two members around the pivot or hinge pin may cause a large amount of displacement at the ends of these members.
Each of these members is provided with one or more mounting holes for mounting the corresponding member to the vehicle body or to the vehicle closure member. The location of mounting holes (i.e., the position of vehicle closure member mounting holes relative to vehicle body mounting holes) in these hinges is important because they are used to set the vehicle closure member in the correct position.
The cross-car alignment of the hinge mounting holes is difficult to control, and either requires very accurate members, large tolerances, or manual rework of the members. That is, in order to control the cross-car position of hinge mounting holes, the mating surfaces need extremely tight tolerances on the members that are difficult to manufacture and maintain over time. Current designs generally use a secondary process of net-piercing or manual rework to achieve positional tolerance of mounting holes. Also, current designs generally use tighter tolerances on the members, and large tolerances on the final assemblies. Tighter tolerances make it more difficult to produce the desired accuracy.
There is a need for a hinge that is accurate regardless of the accuracy of the individual members of the hinge.